


Are we even Friends?

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Ned almost screwed up, Ned learns an Important lesson, Peter lecture Ned, Peter mad, but he is redeem, ned is not a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: you all know the scene where Peter and Ned are at Flash's party, You know the plan Peter to show up as Spider-Man but change his mind and told Ned, the Ned said "Nobody wants that" Peter know he was joking but what if the words hurt Peter very much when came from a friend.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Are we even Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Ned fan please don't read this, if not then enjoy.

Ned has no idea what going on with Peter is right now, after the party he has been avoiding him like he did something wrong. I mean all tried to do is help him be popular, Ned planned on confronting him after class. He heard the bell rang and watched Peter leave out the door, he followed him then snatched him into the bathroom.

"Dude, I'm been trying to talk to you all week but you keep on avoiding me." Ned said angrily. "What the hell, even since you party you've been acting cold to me I thought we were friends?"

"Are we?" Peter asked, coldly

"What of course we are, or were since you bail on me." Ned responded with a deadpan.

"I did or Spiderman?" Peter replied.

"You're Spiderman." Ned said, confused about what was going on.

"I'm pretty sure no one wants Peter parker." Peter said coldly. Ned all of sudden realizes what is going on, Peter must be still angry at him for what he said.

"Dude I didn't mean it." Ned said.

"It didn't matter you still said it, it not like you not completely wrong but to fucking hear it from your best friend it like a one hell of a bitchslap Ned."

"Dude, I'm just trying to get us to be cool for once." Ned explained.

"How by almost screwing with my Identity, Ned, do you have any idea how bad it would be if I show up as Spider-Man I thank god I came to my senses." Peter ranted, I mean what was he thinking about agreeing to that stunt.

"I did that so we can put one over Flash."

"You mean 'you' want to put one over Flash." Peter corrected. "I just want to live my life, which is hard to do since you practically revealed my Identity."

"I was trying to help." Ned cried.

"Well you weren't exactly helping Ned, not at the gym and for damn sure at the party."

"Come on Pete, I didn't mean it." Ned said, Starting to feel real guilty for saying that to his best friend.

"Ned whether you mean it or not, the words still hurt. I mean Ned how do you like it if I say that to you, that no one wants to see Ned Leeds they want to see someone else, feel bad do it? That you feel your friends only hang out with you because you know someone famous." Peter lectured. "That is not what Spider-Man is about, he is about protecting people of New York to make sure no one loses a family."

"I never thought of it that way." Ned said sadly, is that why Peter does this.

"and I didn't expect you too and that on me, but I do expect you to understand why I kept this a secret. Because if I did go out as Spider-Man then people would have gotten hurt, Ned they are bad that has it out for me and if my friends or family know that I'm Spider-Man or know about him. Bad guys would do anything to get that information."

"Then if you would done it, then I could have put our classmates at risk. Ned you stupid idiot." Ned scolds himself. "Peter I'm sorry I put you through that I was just trying to help and I never meant to hurt you."

"I don't know man, you said a very hurtful thing, helpful or not, it still hurts. It almost makes me think that you want to be Spider-Man's friend instead of Peter Parker's." Ned wince at that but looking back he can deny it he was excited to be friends with Spider-Man without realizing he hurt his actual friend. "But then again you are my best friend, you never meant to hurt me. So give me some time to think then I'll give you an answer ok."

"Ok dude, I'm here when you need me. I'm really sorry for what I said." Ned said sincerely.

"I know just remember Spider-Man is a hero not a parlor trick ok." with that peter left. Leaving Ned to think about his actions and if he friends with Peter or Spider-Man.

Please comment and gives Kudos


End file.
